The present disclosure relates to a route comparison device, a route comparison method, and a program.
In many cases, there are a plurality of routes from one spot to a destination. The optimal route for a user, among these routes, is different depending on the preference or the demand of the user, for example. Also, the optimal route for the user is also different depending on the state of each route at the time. Thus, algorithms for searching for a route are evolving, taking these elements into consideration.
Now, a road included in road map information is formed by connecting, by a link (a straight line), nodes expressed, for example, by a combination of a latitude and a longitude. For example; JP 2005-337744A discloses comparison of a route indicated by route information and a route included in road map information based on comparison of nodes included in the route information and nodes included in the road map information. Also, JP 2011-002445A discloses comparison of a route which is a search result and a route included in map data based on comparison of a link number (a number used for identification assigned to a link) included in the route search result and a link number included in the map data.